This invention relates generally to electrical switching packages, and more particularly, to a mounting base for electrical switching packages.
Electrical switching packages are known, and include for example, relay switch packages which open or close circuit paths to complete or break electrical circuits in an electrical system. Such relay switch packages are commercially available from, for example, Tyco Electronics Corporation of Harrisburg, Pa. Typically, such switch packages include nonconductive housings having mounting flanges formed thereon, and using known fasteners such as screws, the packages may be mounted to another device via the mounting flange and the fasteners. Usually, two screws are employed in each mounting flange to mount the switch package for use.
Many electrical systems, however, include more than one of such switch packages, and individually mounting multiple switch packages can be time consuming and difficult. Pre-formed mounting tracks are available to simplify mounting of some switch packages that may be mounted to a panel and accommodate switch packages with snap-fit engagement, thereby reducing the number of fasteners required to mount the packages Such mounting tracks, however, are generally standardized and accommodate switch packages of certain widths, shapes, and cross-sections. Consequently, not all switch packages are compatible with known mounting tracks, including, for example, the T9A relay package of Tyco Electronics Corporation. Additionally, the mounting tracks can be cost prohibitive in certain applications, and also tend to occupy a large area, sometimes referred to as a footprint, on the installation site.
It would be desirable to provide a lower cost solution for mounting of switch packages which would reduce installation time and minimize the footprint of the switch packages in the field.